


Watchers

by GnarlyMouth



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Horror, Cults, Derogatory Language, F/F, F/M, Horror, Multi, Murder, Original work - Freeform, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Thriller, Violence, cursing, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-19 21:30:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19980820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GnarlyMouth/pseuds/GnarlyMouth
Summary: The Creator, Host and CaptiveAll in one place, but doing many things at different times in different bodies





	1. Warning

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a warning chapter

This story contains graphic scenes, racist remarks and comments, vulgar name calling, torture and much more.

This also contains the subjects of suicide, suicide attempts, ptsd flashbacks, depression and much more. If you cannot handle such things  
T H E N L E A V E


	2. Song of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A past lover meets their fate  
> ______  
> Warning- mentions of torture and acts of violence  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AGeLUXNl--0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Camilla is the Host to Captivity  
> Captivity is from a different realm called the Old Place or the Mid-Realm  
> Camilla's first love was called Darla, whom caused her Extreme pain and Captivity deals with that pain in the only way they know.

**Hung pictures of patron saints up on my wall  
**

Captivity looked around. Glancing at every little weapon they had aligned on their dark oak walls.   
A light layer of sweat coated their neck that had been covered by their jacket. Darkened eyes skittering and locking onto their long forgotten lover's own.

**To remind me that I am a fool**

  
Their lover. Their old one.  


**Tell me where I came from, what I will always be**  


Ever so slowly, the being crouched. Scarred hand gently caressing a pale cheek. So plump, so soft...

**  
Just a spoiled little kid who went to Catholic school**

  
A low growl met the pale girl's ears, making her flinch and whimper. Biting her lip harshly to avoid making any other noise, to avoid satisfying this..this monster

"What's your name, Sweetheart?"   
"Darla"  
Camilla always fell in love with heartless people

**  
When I am dead, I won’t join their ranks, because they are both holy and free**

  
Captivity remembered the girls parent's, the overly religious people that always glared and insulted their host. Saying "what is THAT doing here" and "Isn't she a heretic?" 

**  
And I'm in Ohio, satanic and chained up**

  
They growled softly making Darla flinch again. A Shaky gasp running its way out making the being above them grin so viciously. So wolfish. So hungry...

**  
And until the end, that’s how it’ll be**

**I said make me love myself, so that I might love you**

  
Captivity mumbled quietly and traced a small circle on the girls forearm before gripping it harshly

**  
Don’t make me a liar, because I swear to God**

  
Teeth visibly gritting together behind their lips before their teeth were bared, tongue between their teeth. Biting so hard that blood dripped onto their lip

**  
When I said it, I thought it was true**

  
Darla let out a short scream when captivity dug their nails into her unmarked, pale, soft skin. Who was quickly shushed by the other covering their mouth roughly, staring deep into their blue eyes.

**  
"Saint Calvin told me not to worry about you"**

A sigh came from them as they slowly stood back up and tied their shoulder length hair up.   
Darla didn't notice the shaved sides until now. She would've complimented them had she not gotten kidnapped.

  
**"But he’s got his own things to deal with"**

Captivity muttered.

**  
"There’s really just one thing that we have in common"**

They slowly turned their back to Darla. Who in return, watched them fidget with something.

**"Neither of us will be missed"**

......

 **"Saint Bernard sits at the top of the driveway"**  
Captivity slowly turned their head, eyes bloodshot. There was someone standing behind them. Camilla, staring with a smile, eyes darkened.

**  
"You always said how you loved dogs"**

  
Darla shook her head, now blubbering incoherently. Big fat tears running down her chubby cheeks. She remembered this, so vividly in a dream. Darla felt fear. No, Terror.  
Pure and unadulterated terror.

**"I don’t know if I count, but I'm trying my best"**

Captivity turned back around, their black jacket being shrugged off, or rather behind pulled off to show the muscled form of them. Scars littering their arm and shoulders...and everything. There was a light now. Showing the horrifying scars running up their face, chin..and chest.  
Where was their arm. Darla didn't remember Camilla's arm being gone.

 **"When I'm howling and barking these songs"**  
"Camilla wait, nO!!-" Darla could barely get any words out before her vision went white. Breath gone from her lungs. Eyes blown wide.  
A silent scream

"What's wrong? Can't scream? Can't move? do you feel absolutely helpless?" Captivity grinned, slowly twisting their knife. Blood slowly coating the scarred hand as they twitched.   
Darla gasped loudly before her violent screams sounded in the torture room.  
Whispering sounded up above. She could barely make it out

_'captivity....black memories...they can't forget it.'_

"pleASE STOP!!" The past lover shouted, feeling blood rise up in their throat. Eye's bloodshot. Spit dribbling down their chin. The blond curls swinging.  
Ever so slowly, Captivity leaned in and whispered something into their ear that made them freeze. A violent shiver running up their spine

"You know, I know you cheated on Camilla, Thomas, Adrian, Brian, Hell even Chloe" they laughed softly "And I know you tried banging their brother"

Darla wanted to spit on them, to fucking kick and scream and to yell "Go rot in hell!!"

Oh? 

"What did you say?"

She panicked 

"did you say..go rot in hell?"

"No no no-I'm sorry-"

"You know, there is a reason why I'm called Captivity. Darla Elena Rivas"

Darla's eyes widened. 

"Romans 3:10-12. do you know what it says?"

"n...no..."

"There is none righteous, not even one; There is none who understands, There is none who seeks for God; All have turned aside, together they have become useless; There is none who does good, There is not even one."

A pause

"Not your parents and not even you can't change what happens in this very room. So say your last prayers because when the light turns off. There will be no god to hear you"


	3. Captivity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A backstory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks, acts of violence, cursing, Etc.

ssssssskrrrrrrr

ssssssskrrrrrrr

ssssssskrrrrrrr

  
It was heard

The dragging of metal 

A bat was being dragged across the now bloody concrete. The sound of millions of dancing insects and arachnids came after. Spiders. Scorpions. Ants. Centipedes. Millipedes. All the insects.

A breath that held a million sighs of relief. 

Camilla stood there, drenched in dark liquid. Hair sticking to their once grey t-shirt. Long bony fingers gripping onto a bloodied bat.

They tilted their head back letting out shaky and dry laughter. Then stopped, and licked their dry and cracked lips like a hungry animal getting first taste of its prey.

  
**_'B_ _e good for me, ok?'_ **

  
"Don't worry mom, I will."

* * *

"-illa"  
"-amilla"  
"CAMILLA!!"

Said person jolted, breathing in sharply when someone laid a hand on their thigh and quickly shoved it off.

  
"...sorry man" "it's fine, jade just wants to know if you want to be in her quinceanera" "nah fuck that shit" "yeah fuck it"

"Alright man, alright" Selah laughed lightly and set her phone down, taking a bite out of her burrito. "So"  
  
Camilla looked at the younger girl, "what?"  
  
"what were you thinking about"  
  
"oh..nothing really, just deja vu"  
  
"ah, trippy huh?"  
  
"yeah"

* * *

Camilla sighed  
  
**_a million sighs of relief_**  
  
And looked at their shaking, scarred hands  
__  
**Soaked in blood, staining her fingernails.**  
  
They shook their head, eyes closing.  
__  
**They leaned their head back and laughed.**  
  
Camilla brushed their hair back.  
__  
**bloodied hair stuck to their back.**  
  
Trailed fingers across the knuckles  
__  
**bloodied, bruised and scratched up knuckles.**

* * *

"You ok?"

  
"Yeah yeah, just people just getting on my nerves..the usual I guess"

  
Zach looked at Camilla worriedly. Everyone was worried.

  
Everyone was tense. Wondering when the next outburst would happen  
Outbursts, Episodes so terrifying that Camilla nearly killed their brother.

  
They were a worse version of themselves when these episodes happen.  
They had a right to be tense, worried, **_scared_**.  
  
Breezy went to put a hand on Camilla's shoulder but froze when they saw a faint flash of captivity towering over them. A terrifying grin laid upon their scarred face.

_  
hidden and mental scars_

  
"You ok?" Camilla turned around and said to Breezy. "huh? oh, uh yeah"

  
"Ok"

* * *

"are you sure this is ok?" **"Yeahhhh, go ahead, light it"** Camilla looked up at the faint outline of a being, who was holding out a pack of cigarettes. They hesitantly took one and placed it between their dry and cracked lips.  
Bony, scarred hands slipped out their black and red lighter. 

Flick  
one

flick  
two

fli-  
"fuck- my nail splinted" "shhh, its ok. its fine, just try again"

Camilla nodded shakily and flicked it again,

One

_Two  
_

_**Three** _

Fire

There it was

The bright fire that Camilla loved so very much. 

They shakily brought the lighter close to the unused cigarette that laid between their lips. 

and there..

The fire touched the cigarette..and it lit..with a small trail of smoke going up. 

"inhale it, c'mon"

Camilla inhaled, slow and painfully. But they did not cough, didn't cry out.

Instead they relaxed

Eyes closing  
  
Breath out

They did  
  
Smoke rose  
  
Captivity grinned  
  
"Welcome home, ready to get to work?"  
  
Camilla stood up, letting the cigarette stay put between their lips and grabbed the bat.  
  
"What's the first thing I do?"  
.....  
.....  
"destroy your life..."  
"in what way?"  
  
......  
  
**_"J U S T L I K E M E"_**


	4. Relapse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The host and Controller fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Torture down below

(Camilla's Pov)  
THEY WERE LIKE A FUCKING HURRICANE

A DAMN STORM

A TSUNAMI

A FUCKING EARTHQUAKE

THEY SHOOK THE EARTH WITH THEIR RAGE AND DESTROYED THEMSELVES AND WHATEVER WAS STANDING IN FRONT OF THEM

THEY WERE SMART

THEY WERE WATCHING US ALL

AND THEN IT STOPPED

AND SILENCE

AND IT WAS DEAFENING

SILENCE SILENCE SILENCE

THEN THEY CAME BACK IN GROUPS

FUCKING HYENAS

DOG PACKS

SWARMS OF FUCKING VULTURES

FUCK

AND THEY ATE US UP LIKE FUCKING FOOD

AND WE DID NOTHING

AND WE DID NOTHING

AND WE DID NOTHING

WE ONLY WATCHED THAT FUCKING VULTURE

CAPTIVITY EAT US AWAY

THEY FED ON OUR LIES

TRUTH

FLAWS

MISTAKES

ANGER

PAIN

SADNESS

EVERY

LITTLE

FUCKING THING

AND THE ONLY REASON WHY I'M ALLOWED TO SAY THIS NOW

IS BECAUSE I MADE A FUCKING MISTAKE ON LETTING THEM DO WHAT YOU ARE ABOUT SEE

CAPTIVITY ISN'T A HOLY BEING

NOR DO THEY PROVIDE A SAFE HAVEN

THEY ARE A FUCKING MONSTER

THAT IS WHAT THEY ARE

THEY ARE WHAT OLD HABITS ARE  
OLD HABITS

THAT WERE KEPT IN

CAPTIVITY  
CAPTIVITY   
CAPTIVITY

**AND FUCK DO I WANT TO RIP OUT YOUR THROAT WITH MY BARE TEETH SO YOU MAY NEVER SPEAK OF SUCH FOUL WORDS AGAIN**

**YEAH**

**MAYBE I'll DO EXACTLY THAT**

I screamed loudly, flinging my arms up, my hand coming in contact with a rough surface. My hand instinctively feeling around. That was a mistake as I heard a low growl and my wrist was gripped tightly and I was flung to the ground.

"Fuck!!!" I cursed, curling up and gripping my wrist. Eyes clenched closed.  
mistake number 2.

"You know so much better than that. And you're me!!!" Captivity had shouted, gripping and scratching at their head. Cracked shackles ringing and shaking like deafening cowbells. I winced, shakily scooting back, whimpering and shaking. "THIS WOULDN'T BE HAPPENING IF YOU HAD JUST LET ME FUCKING TAKE OVER PERMANENTLY!!! THIS FUCKING BODY WOULDN'T BE HURTING SO FUCKING MUCH.... If only you hadn't made that fucking mistake on fucking with the old place." Captivity had snarled, pacing across the room now. I whimpered again, but relaxed knowing they couldn't reach me. 

Oh how wrong I was  
They kept jerking, growling, snarling, scowling, cursing and fucking yelling at me. I flinched back. They were right, I fucked with the old place and that hit a switch I know I would regret turning on.

Pause  
Who am I? well I'm Camilla, Camilla, Camilla, Camilla. I am me, a person who shares this body. All I can do is wait. I hate this fucking body, I hate it so fucking much  
I'm not Camilla, I am me. I am a captive, I'm CAMILLA. Who am I?

Captivity kept jerking forward, each jerk ringing the chains. Low snarls coming from them.   
"You fucked up!! you fuck up, you mistake you absolute fucking IDIOT!!" Captivity yelled and jerked forward again. stumbling forward. A sharp ringing hung in the air making me cover my ears, screaming in pain. Captivity stalked forward, unfazed, angry, tired. Absolutely fucking disappointed.

"For fuck's sake" I cried out in pain when Captivity had yanked my head back by my hair. They leaned in real close, Eyes wide behind their fucking dreadful dark red feathered mask "Bare your neck. This fucking vulture is going to devour what else you have in that fucking mind and replace it with whatever fucked up shit I have living in myself" They growled out and pinned me down. I froze, unnoticed tears streaming down my cheeks. my hair sprawled out all around me.  
  
I screamed  
  
and I jerked forward.  
  
And Screamed again.  
  
and again.  
  
and again.  
  
And fucking again  
  
I tried to clench my jaw it hurt so much. Sudden waves of intense pain in my jaw. What is happening. Everything felt so numb yet hurt so much at the same time. Why am I screaming? There's hooks. Nails in my hands. In my knees.

Of course  
Thoughts over Habits  
Of course  
OLD HABITS ALWAYS WIN

* * *

Captivity growled softly, slowly pushing a heeled boot into Camilla's side, humming quietly, listening to their pained groan. Watching their fingers curl inwards, and hissing in pain.   
  
Then

  
"You're just too good to be true can't take my eyes off of you"  
  
Cap grinned widely  
  
"You'd be like heaven to touch I wanna hold you so much"  
  
Camilla's eyes widened, and started shaking their head. Whispering no over and over and over.  
  
"And long last love has arrived and I thank God I'm alive"  
  
Captivity walked to the other side of the wooden room they were in  
  
"You're just too good to be true can't take my eyes off of you"  
  
Camilla watched, clearly afraid, watching as the tall being plucked item after item from a small wooden table  
  
"Pardon the way that I stare is nothing else to compare"  
  
"The sign of you usually weak there are no words left to speak"  
  
The masked being sung along to the song.  
  
"But if you feel like I feel please let me know that it's real"  
  
Captivity walked over to Camilla and set down each item. A gag, A dull knife, A sharp knife, a sickle, rope. Matches..and..and...more.  
  
"You're just too good to be true can't take my eyes off of you"  
  
Captivity stood up and grinned darkly behind their mask after putting the gag on, and tied the others neck down to the ground. And raised a foot slowly, and slammed it down when the music started   
again with words.  
  
They slammed the heel to their boot onto the others chest. Singing out with such loudness and...Aggression.  
  
"I love you baby and if it's quite all right!!!!"  
  
"I need you baby to warm your lonely night"  
  
"I love you baby trust in me when I say"  
  
She laughed roughly and did it again, breaking a rib  
  
"Oh pretty baby don't bring me down I pray"  
  
"Oh pretty baby come on and find you stay"  
  
"And let me love you baby let me love you"  
  
There was a pause  
  
They looked down at Camilla and the music kept playing   
  
"Have you ever met the brazen bull?"  
.....  
....  
.....  
....  
.....  
....  
it was a pain to get out, both of us suffered  
one in the same  
like two peas in a pod.  
dodge taunt beat  
wash rinse repeat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must admit, this was horribly written.  
> anyways  
> I do hope this was written well enough to be considered "presentable"  
> Enjoy:0


	5. Host and Maker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Host and the maker talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is me just venting on why I made captivity and Camilla.

Camilla stared blankly at the muttering Teen. Their leg bouncing lightly, heel thumping against the soft tan carpet.

"Why did you make me?"

"to cope"

"look what happened"

"I know"

"How could you ever let this happen"

"Things happen, my anger was my strongest emotion. There was nothing I could do"

"Yes you could!-"

Maker turned, snarling with wide eyes "YOU THINK A 7 YEAR OLD CHILD WOULD HAVE THE ABILITY TO UNDERSTAND THEIR OWN EMOTIONS LIKE THAT!?"

He stood, shoving the scarred being back "I couldn't go to anyone at the time!! I JUST SUFFERED" 

He growled before sighing and sitting back down.

"I had no one at the time."

"Yes you did"  
"like who?"

"You had me..."

.....

"Anger was my strongest emotion, you were already tainted when I made you. I'm just stuck in your hold. Trapped"


	6. Captivity and the Host (Information)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some basic information about my characters Captivity and Camilla

Camilla Constance Torrero 

29 (February 9th)

Camilla is a 29 year old female who is the host of "Captivity."  
She has waist length brown hair (recently cut it to her shoulders) and blood shot brown eyes. She wears back combat boots with blue Levi's. Occasionally seen without her red jacket. C is the more rather reserved one in the watchers. She is one of the main three. C is an aggressive being. Prone to having violent outbursts and PTSD attacks. They have a love interest. They also have both a terrifying and horrifying amount of scars. C has a soft spot for her lover and her dogs.  
They are 5'11

Captivity or "The Captivity" is made of all bad habits and things (ex-smoking and harmful stuff.) There human like body seems to be made up of static or black tar. They're 23'4 with long gangling limbs, moving at unnatural speed if needed. Hands large with bony fingers


	7. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maker and Captivity converse  
> Nothing special happens

**"You'll return"**  
  
The creator has heard this many times.  
  
Only now they knew what those words meant.  
  
**'You'll be back'**  
  
He remembered what captivity had said, their words so loud in his head. Their terrifying grin they drew so much.  
  
He knew, the Creator knew.  
  
And here he stands, in front of the terrifying monster that he had created, that was created originally supposed to help him cope with his anger.  
  
Who is now the holder of his intrusive thoughts. He felt Captivity slipping. Falling back into their old ways.

 **"wake up"** he heard captivity say one time.   
  
**"why do you continue to live in a fantasy, of useless characters you create"**  
  
"To cope" _creator_ had once said.  
  
**"you've seen what has happened to me, where did that get you. you never give the others much thought"**  
  
"I'm hopeful, I've been g-" He cut himself off, a sharp gasp coming from him as he clutched at his throat. A sharp pain was flowing throughout his body.  
  
**"You forget who owns you"**  
  
"I made you"  
  
**"You've grown with anger, Daniel. I am you"**  
  
"I've been getting better, I'm happy, I'm getting better"  
  
**"oh Daniel..why do you lie"**  
  
"I'm not!!" He shouted, feeling anger rise before it fizzled away in a painful sting  
  
**"I've let you taste love Danny. I let you have your fun"**

"Stop."  
  
**"Once you have a taste of real love. You'll never want for anything else"**  
  
Creator did not speak, just staring desperately at the monster he created.

Captivity stared sadly before fading away

* * *

Daniel  
  
Maker, thoughts raced.  
  
Wondering why he never got rid of Captivity  
  
A jumble of words was enough to snap him out of his mind  
  
**"But if you really thought that then you would certainly be, without a doubt be primed with fear and ambiguity that is, quite honestly, a bit too much for its own purposes, absolutely wrong"**  
Captivity muttered.  
  
"You're back"  
  
**"Of course I'm back, I am you as you are me"**  
  
"Mmm..We can't leave huh.."  
  
**"We could do no less, a life without insight that is"**  
  
"A pity"  
  
**"Not even a pittance-"**  
  
Both sighed

* * *

"So..what are you going to do"  
  
**"I suppose you could say that I failed."**  
  
"Failed?"  
  
**"Indeed, I've failed in so many things that I even managed to mess up dying"**  
  
Maker paused, before sighing.  
  
"Not even that can grant us release, Captivity...at least for now"  
  
**"I've misjudged how to manipulate the Folds."**  
  
"Certainly the others must have realized it."  
  
**"They, at least can continue to fight"**

"But what did we accomplish, what do we have?"

**"For us fools, what good did we do? you mean"**

"It's hard to tell, hard to say"

 **"The words get stuck"**  
  
"caught up in all of our makings"  
  
**"Although we do get quite a few visitors"**  
  
"Ah yes, isn't that a wonderful thing?"  
  
**"Though they must be quite stupid to be here, though it's no surprise"**

"The terminals will do that, attracting things i mean, they're calling out for help, calling out for each other"

 **"And they're all in here, waiting. Dead but hardly able to stay that way. Only keeper keeps them down, but really, even that is just...Well I'll leave you with a thought"**  
  
"What if it's not destroying them, but converting them?"

 **"An uncomforting thought, yet, what else explains this strangeness? Bringing things such as yourself far in...Even the Terminals as they were, could not do such a thing"**  
  
"Another question, for what purpose were you brought here?"  
  
**"you should return, but it's too late. Always, you'll end up THERE"**  
  
"Mmm..Yes you'd be correct, well another time I suppose"  
  
The creator smiled tiredly  
  
Captivity nodded, a simple nod  
  
**"Another time"**


End file.
